fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Malappuram/MESCE/FSUG/GNU Lab
GNU Lab at MESCE Kuttipuram, Kerala. GNU Lab at MESCE PROJECTS We have the following projects under consideration. Feel Free to join Projects and to add ideas at appropriate places. Malayalam calendar Project aims to computerize the Malayalam calendar system, so that keralite users can have their traditional, calendar displayed on the system. Project Members: #Mahesh M I can help integrating it with KDE. I'm working with Santhosh on Saka calendar for KDE. Pravs 00:50, 30 November 2008 (UTC) KTechLab for ATMEL AVR Micro controller KTechLab is a Free Software Integrated Design Environment (IDE) for electronic and PIC micro controller circuit design and simulation. Current version of KTechLab does not support Atmel micro controllers. Aim of this project is to add support of the Atmel micro controller. Project Members: #Yasir P.V. #Harish S. #Sangeeta M. #Swapna P.S. Web Admin Control Panel This project aims to contribute to the free web admin control panel projects, like GNUPanel; an alternative for the proprietary C-Panel and WHM. You can contribute to GNUPanel development in several ways: * Translating GNUPanel into other languages * Updating or improving an existing translation * Writing plugins and offering your programming skills * Contributing graphic design alternatives * Moderating a forum or answering questions Project Members #Manu Krishnan T.V Porting Free Download Manager to GNU/Linux Free Download Manager is a powerful, easy-to-use and absolutely free download accelerator and manager. Moreover, FDM is 100% safe, Free Software distributed under GPL license, currently available for Windows platform. The project aims to port it to GNU/Linux environment. More about Free Download Manger(FDM) can be found at http://www.freedownloadmanager.org/ Project Members #Manu Krishnan T.V #Mahesh M #Sajjad K.M Malayalam LCD Display(under discussion) Project aims to build a module, consisting of an LCD panel and a controller section, which as a whole, can display Malayalam in proper fashion, as in usual PC's. Scope of this project is enormous as it offers Malayalam display for the whole range of embedded systems. Complexity of the project is equally high, as it has to handle the rendering issues and algorithms, which are handled by the rendering engine in a usual PC(ie. pango for GNOME... QT based for KDE... etc) Hardware OGG player(under discussion) The ultimate aim of the project is to have a portable, complete multimedia system for the user, with which one can take pictures and videos, record it on free formats. Also it can act as a personal music player. Initially we expect to develop an ogg vorbis player, which can be later extended accordingly. So, design parameters also considers the scope for expanding the project to offer more... ACTIVITIES Phoenix Group This group is dedicated for projects related to phoenix box. Phoenix allows you to develop science experiments by connecting sensor / control elements to a computer and access them through software. Different state governments are considering deployment of phoenix box across the science labs as an effective teaching aid. details about phoenix box can be seen here http://www.nsc.res.in/~elab/phoenix/ Interested people can join the group by just listing their name in the below list,and start hacking!:) Language Team This group is dedicated for works on language computing including localization of GNU/Linux graphical interfaces Such as KDE and GNOME and even more advanced activities in the field of Language Computing Such as OCR, TTS systems etc... For more info checkout the Team Page Asterisk User Group Asterisk is a great software that offers a lot in telephony. If anyone is interested, we could setup an asterisk based user group, which essentially does call forwarding to a group of volunteers available at the moment. That is, we have a system with asterisk in it, and the system is configured with the phone numbers of volunteers who wish to answer queries from people through phone during a given period of a day as they wish. So, asterisk can automatically forward the call from a user to the volunteer who is available at the moment. Interested students may list your names below. Useful links Home: http://www.asterisk.org/ About: http://www.asterisk.org/support/about Architecture: http://www.asterisk.org/support/architecture Features: http://www.asterisk.org/support/features